Leaf-Beast
by SoulEaterMarie
Summary: Karkat brakes his wrist by punching a tree and Gamzee is there to help. Karkat thinks it to be the best time to tell him...
1. GamKar Broken

Hello! This marks my official first Homestuck fanfiction. Someone actually helped me create this. It was a kind of Roleplay thing. I played Karkat and they played Gamzee. Warnings for borderline buckets and OOC Karkat.

Constructive criticism welcome and encouraged! Thanks for reading!

OnTo ThE sToRy...

* * *

" I broke my fucking hand, you damn stoner" Karkat sobbed quietly, cradling the mangled appendage. Karkat had never broken anything in his short life! This hurt like fucking hell and back! He shrunk down the ground, tears plopping down on his sweater quietly as he swore over and over.

Gamzee got up rather stiffly, trying not to touch his wet clothing, which was much harder than the clown thought was possible. The juggalo had split that damn sludge call Faygo all over himself. He was such a child sometimes. "Let me check that wicked shit out bro." He somewhat waddled over and lifted Karkat's arm by the elbow, careful not to touch his bros hand. He leaned close to it and blinked at it a few time. "YEP, that bitch is all sorts of broken. You're gonna have some wicked miracles goin down holden your scythes with one motherfuckin hand Karbro."

Karkat jerked his arm away, making the fatal mistake of scraping his hand against GAMZEE's chest as he did so. Karkat yelped, falling backwards and sobbing as he did so. It was actually rather comical, besides the fact that he was fucking dying inside! He sniffled, red tears leaving streaks on his admittedly beautiful face. "Ggahhhh" he groaned, hiccuping as he cradled his hand. "Goddammit Gam..."

Gamzee flinched backward heavily then stared down at the sobbing lowblood. Motherfuckers face was all sorts of red. Pulling his spotted wet pants from his legs, he squatted down and picked up Karkat, grunting at the effort. "We need to get this motherfucker treated. A forest is a fuckin awesome place to chill, but it aint a place for a fixin of a bone." At that he honked smugly, and started to trot to his hive.

"Put me the fuck down!" Karkat protested between hiccups and sniffles. His hand hurt like hell! Why did he even punch that leaf-beast in the first place!? His unbroken hand clutched Gamzee's shirt, trying to keep leverage in his situation.

"Nuh-uh, not happenin bro." He picked up his pace and they were out on the beach in no time. When he reached the door to his place, he stopped and stared at the door. He hadn't thought it though. Maybe if he bent over and used his mouth... Or... Maybe kick it in? He could put Karbro down, but then Karkat would probably shriek and run away or some shit like that. He continued to think such things, just holding Karkat and staring at the door.

"What the fuck, Gamzee? You going to put me the fuck down now or stare at the damn door like some idiotic lusus?!" He shrieked loudly, hiccups drenching his words and sobs raking his body. Karkat shrunk into Gamzee, his size being almost that it two Karkats. The smaller troll whimpered softly and growled in annoyance, a string of colorful words ripping from his throat.

"Oh shit right, we have an emergency on our hands!" At that he lifted a foot and kicked the door in. Why he didn't do that in the first place was beyond him. He strode in and felt a cold draft suddenly, his wet backside catching the breezy sea air. 'Need to fuckin shut the door and shit.' He turned around. But the door was uncloseable. "Motherfuck..." He quickly ignored it, deciding he could deal with a brisk breeze on his buns. It was nothing compaired to what Karkat had to deal with. And was still dealing with due to his shenanigans. He went into the kitchen and put Karkat on the counter, expecting the somewhat crabby crab to scurry away again, and deciding that was the best place for him. "Now where is that kit..." He mumbled, glancing around his kitchen. Pies were EVERYWHERE. Good luck finding anything in this shit. He tried anyway.

Karkat scowled and wriggled his red tinged nose at all of the disgusting pies littering the counter. He scoffed distainfully at the smell. How he ate all these damned things was beyond him. As soon as Gamzee turned his Karkat put his 'stealthy' face on and tried the quietly scurry away. Instead, he stepped on a horn. A FUCKING horn. A loud 'Honk' emitted from the device and he thought it better just to stay. Worse things worse, he would make him eat that damned pie.

Gamzee glanced over at Karkat lazily. "Bro, if ya up and want to get your fixin on, you're gonna have to stay put." At that, he strode over and picked up Karkat under the armpits and put him back on the counter. He glanced to his left and bright as day the kit was there. "Bitchtits!" He chirped happily and opened the box. Now... What was in it... Bandages. Cool. Wrapping things. Cooler. Other shit. What was all that shit... Motherfucker. "Bro... I got shit that you need... I don't up an know what or how to use it..." Clowns. Always good at thinking shit though for sure.

Karkat scoffed, tears finally subsiding although the pain was still defiantly there. "Gamzee, god, why did you drag me all the way over here if you didn't know how to fucking fix this!?" He yelped, pointing to the mangled appendage with disgust. He sighed to calm down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ohh .. Just.. Holy fuck this hurts like hell" he sighed.

"Cause I up and know this shit will sure as fuck help you sooner than a leaf and a twig."

"Fuck you, GamGam. " he snorted, shaking his head. Black hair flopped left and right and he sighed. "Come here." He commanded none-to-gently to the Highblood.

"GamGam? Motherfucker, did you up an hit your head too?" None the less, the clown did as he was told and sat up on the counter, accidently sitting in a pie. Whelp... His pants were already fucked up as it was... What would some sopor really do to it?

Karkat fumbled with the right words to say, blushing slightly until they tumbled out of his mouth. "You are the fucking definition of idiot. God, I mean seriously. You just sat on pie. FUCKING PIE. Like, what the fuck is up with you? You' aren't usually this clumsy. Goddammit, why the fuck do I even have red fee-" Karkat cut himself off before he could say anymore and hoped that Gamzee didn't hear the last part.

Gamzee, on the other hand, was having a bit of problem trying to scoop the sopor that spilled onto the counter from the pie he sat in to really hear Karkat. He was a wicked definition of something and that was a bitchtits miracle right there. He flicked his fingers off on the front of his pants till he decided that he should just suck the slime off. No use in wasting a wasted pie. Even if it was under his waist. He honked a small chuckle as he licked his fingers. He nubbled his nail slightly. "Why am I so motherfucking clumsy today... Guess that's what I get for sleeping in a fuckin tree."

"Eww.. That just fucking nasty, Gamzee. I mean, learn some manners or fucking something, nooksniffer" Karkat huffed, blushing slightly from the earlier slip up. Whew, was he glad that the other didnt hear him, that would have been... Weird... Karkat sighed cradling his hand in a makeshift sling, made from his hoodie pocket.

Gamzee glanced at the hoodie jacket. He licked the rest of his figers quickly and took out a long bandage from the kit. He hummed lightly, got off the counter and stood directly infront of Karkat, if not leaning on his legs a little. Taking the hoodie off, he wrapped the bandage around Karkat's wrist then used the extra to make a sling. "No fuckers hoodie should be a fuckin sling, no matter how fuckin awesome it is." He stepped back and admired his handy work. Pretty fuckin chill for a sudden idea. Another one flashed in his head and left Karkat's legs to dig in the freezer.

Karkat shivered from the sudden cold. It wasnt his fault that all of his undershirts were dirty today! Okay, it techinically was because Sollux had refused to do the laundry again.. Anyways, Karkat was shirtless and it was unnerving, he shuddered as Gamzee wrapped his hands, letting out sharp winces and whimpers when he struck a nerve. Once he lifted off, Karkat sighed in relief, grateful for the sling.

"GOT IT!" He barked, and pulled out a bag full of cold sopor. "I knew I could up and use this shit for something on of these fuckin days!" He hopped over and delicately put the chilled substance on the wrist. He noticed that Karkat was suddenly shirtless and turned purple for a second. "Woah, sorry motherfucker, lets up an put some shit back on ya!" He draiped the hoodie on the smaller trolls head, hoping that fabric touching him would at least be warmer than a cold room with the door ope- "Motherfucker, be right back bro." He squeezed Karkat's shoulder and left to find a blanket to put over his broken doorway. Blanket Doors are cool.

Karkat winced as the bag hit his wrist and shivered once again as he ran off. Dammit, why did that troll have to be so.. Fucking.. Adorable all the fucking time!? And the only time he wasn't, he was incredibly cute! How damn unfair! Karkat shivered again, even with the hoodie draped over his head. "Damn you.." He muttered.

Gamzee honked happily as he pinned the blanket over the door. It looked pretty fuckin chill! Well, warmer than it was a few moments ago. He put his hands on his hips and suddenly felt the chill of faygo and the warmness of sopor. "Mother fuuuuuuuck," he moaned loudly. He spotted a shirt on his sofa and immediately stripped off his. Woah, his back would smell wonderful, if only he could bend that far... Oh well. Shirtless, he stood in the living room with a 'fresh' shirt in hand trying to imagine what long nosed Gamzee would look like.

Karkat felt the change in the temperature almost immediately and rubbing his shoulder with his uninjured hand softly, still shivering slightly. He was tempted to call out and ask that little Fucker where the fuck he was. But then he thought 'That would be fucking weird as shit. And then he would know. Blah. Blah. Blah' his mind raced.

Gamzee flinched out of his daze and put his shirt on and tottered off to his room to change pants. After changing he came back, with a very smug look on his face. "You know how fuckin weird it is to up and walk around all the fuckin place with your whole back fuckin wet? Weird as hell bro. I'm so fuckin happy to be in normal clothes!" He plopped on the couch heavily and glanced up at Karkat. "Uh, bro, you could get off the counter now."

Karkat nodded and jumped off, with was a pretty fucking high jump, seeing as the troll only stood at 5'1. That and the fact that Gamzee Motherfucking Makara was a fucking GIANT who stood at fucking 6'0 and made him feel like the smallest pipsqueak in the universe. "Yeah.. " he trailed, walking towards Gamzee and plopping down beside of him. "Thanks.."

Gamzee shifted lightly, silently purring since his clothes were snuggly. "Sooo~ why was a bro punchin a tree?"

"Because it was fucking taunting me.." He stated angrily, a pout gracing his features. "Gamzee.. Can I ask you something..? Don't get fucking creeped out and flip shit though.. Okay?"

"How was a fuckin tree taunting you? It just up and blows in the fuckin wind and shit." He sat up abruptly. "Did it up and do something though? Like, trip you or some shit!?" His mind was whurling faster than it should for reasons a bro would punch a tree and leaned on closer, his eyes glossed with worry.

"No.. It just.. Fucking stood there.. Like it was fucking challenging me. Now will you fucking listen to my question?!" He yelped angrily, his voice cracking a bit at the high octave. Karkat's eyes stared at his with wonder and embarrassment, red eyes darting to search his.

Gamzee blinked and curled up next to Karkat, his arms wrapped around his knees. "Yeah Karbro, what's eatin ya?"

Karkat took a shaky breath and blew it out slowly, face flushing a bright, candy red. "H-have you ever been kissed before..?" He cursed his voice for wavering and stuttering, cracking. He must have thought that the smaller troll was an idiot, asking something like that to a 'Bro'.

Gamzee shifted backward into the sofa, lost in thought yet again. "I used to kiss Goat-dad before he left. Aaaaaaand... I think I've up an kissed some fuckers on the cheek before, but then again, I think that was just my Faygo... Fuckin love that shit bro. Yo, do you want a bottle?" He started to get up. "This clown could really fuckin go for a Faygo right now. All the wicked smoothness is just motherfuckin miraculous!"

Karkat sighed. This fucker just couldn't get the fucking hint, could he? That's what he got for crushing on the most oblivious nook sucker in all the universe. Karkat stood, careful on his hand and grabbed the fucker's shirt with his other hand, balling it up and yanking him down for a rather harsh kiss. Then, Karkat simply let go, blushing like crazy and heading for the half-assed door, expecting to be kicked out.

Suddenly Gamzee was pulled out of the air and shoved into Karkat's lips. His eyes shot wide and he made a grunt of surprise. His lips tingled and he was going to press back when suddenly the yanker of kisses started to leave. Motherfuck, what? No, that aint goin down at all. Ready to confront the other, Gamzee took long strides over to Karkat and lightly squeezed his shoulder. "Bro, where're you goin?" His voice was rather light.

"Home." Karkat responded, cocking his head to the side at him.. Where was the yelling and accusing, the name-calling? Why wasn't Gamzee kicking him out right now? He had just kissed him! And he was almost positive that Gamzee didn't return his red feelings. "What?" He snapped.

His eyes softened. "Why would you want to go home?" He gulped lightly, making sure to keep eye contact with his shorter bro. And defiantly not stare at his lips. Defiantly not do that. "It's fuckin awesome here. Food and shit. And..." Motherfuck his heart was goin crazy. His hand was still on Karkat's shoulder. He lightly brushed his thumb on said shoulder. "And you really shouldn't go out with that injury... Let me take care of you Kar."

His breath got caught in his throat and his eyes got wide. Take care of him? Now, Karkat knew that this particular fuckass was about as clever as a watermelon, but could that have a different meaning? A deeper meaning? Karkat found himself shuddering at Gamzee's large hand on his shoulder. "I-I.." He sighed, giving up and leaning back up on his tippy-toes for another kiss. Dammit! He still wasnt fucking tall enough. So, instead, Karkat stomped on his foot, and when he bent down, captured his lips in a kiss.

Gamzee barked out in pain, "WHAT WAS THAT FO-." Suddenly lips. His eyes widened and locked with Karkats, fluttering wildly for a second. Then they started to flutter close. Knealing down a little bit more, he put his hand under Karkat's chin and lifted it upward, kissing him back.

Karkat smiled through the rather unexpected kiss and giggled softly, wrapping small arms around the older troll's waist. Well, now that he could anyways, since the other was kneeling to about his height. Karkat still found himself standing on his tippy-toes, tring his damned hardest not to break the kiss.

Gamzee purred lightly, but froze. He forgot how much taller he was than Karkat and didn't want to make him any more uncomfortable than he already was. He parted their lips, taking a breath, finially, "Do you want me to fuckin sit on something so you don't have to tip toe so much?"

Karkat looked like a complete mess, his face was a bright, firetruck red that almost glowed. "I-I guess.." He stammered, trying not to make it awkward. I mean, he cared for this troll. Actually CARED for him. Karkat shrunk down in embarrassment.

Gamzee chuckled and kissed Karkat's forehead then went to the couch. He sat down for a second only to get back up and got to the fridge. Faygo was in need right now. His mind drifted off again as he chugged his faygo, mostly along the things of, 'Motherfuck, Karkat kissed me! X0D' and the sort. He had drained three bottles much too quickly and started shivering lightly. Fuck, what was he supposed to do now that they've kissed? How long has Kar wanted to do that? How long has he himself wanted to kiss Kar? Motherfuck things were going wonderfully and out of control at the same time. He bonked his head against the closed fridge, glaring into the colorful magnets. He was fucking up. Already. It was painfully obvious. But he was too fuckin worried about fuckin it up to leave his state. A whurling mind going on too many tangents was an awful thing to go through.

Karkat's head drifted downwards in a spiral of 'HOLY FUCK. HNFIEHNFEKSEFM' he kicked around on the floor for a while, that blush never fading from the Lowblood. Karkat's eyes widened slightly as he came to a sudden realization. He might have just made it awkward for the two. Well. Shit. Karkat's lower lip quivered slightly. Ohh god, was he going to lose Gamzee?!

Gamzee was too worried about his own problems to notice Karkat flailing. Pounding his head on the fridge, he tried to build up his courage to go back to the other. Motherfucker, you are Gamzee. Motherfucking. Makara. Get your shit in gear. You can't kiss Karbro by bonkin your pan against this fuckin ice cooler. He bonked his head harder against the cool plastic, honking loudly in frustration. His mind kept whurling to the first kiss and though it was rough it was nice, and maybe he wanted to be rough. But then again they just started kissing so he wanted to kiss him softly. He barked in rage and started to toss his scattered pans in the trash with probably too much force. Green ooze dripped from the wall above the trash, to be ignored by the clown to bonk his head against the fridge again.

Karkat sighed woefully, treading lightly into the kitchen. "G-Gamzee.. I understand if you don't want to.. T-talk to me.. I made you uncomfortable.." He sniffled softly, hoping the other didnt notice. His eyes were cast downwards and the color in his cheeks were flailing. Karkat sniffled again, red tears gathered in his eyes. He was going to lose Gamzee too.. "I'm sorry" he frowned and be groundingly sighed, frowning.

Gamzee froze against the fridge upon hearing his name, his gaze locked on a rainbow in his fridge. As soon as 'uncomfortable' was out of the others mouth, he was marching across the kitchen. "I'm sorry," Karbro said sadly. Fuck, he shouldn't be that sad. I know how to make you happier motherfucker. He lifted up Karbro into a hug, lifting him off of his feet and without takeing a second to even breath, let alone second guess himself, he pressed their lips together. Again and again. Fucker, smile, he pleaded internally. I don't want you frowning, let alone crying. He kissed the troll in his arms all over.

Karkat gasped softly, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Karkat hadn't ever been treated like this.. Like.. He was worth something. "G-Gamzee.." He smiled softly into the kiss, wrapping an arm around the others neck gently.

Gamzee lightly put Karkat on the counter, so they would be even now. Between kisses he said, "I don't want you fuckin sad bro. No fuckin crying. I don't. Fuckin. Like seeing you cry and shit. It aint cool." He leaned back and looked Karkat deep in the eyes. "And if I have to kiss you till you smile, fine. I accept that motherfuckin challenge."

Karkat's cheeks were glowing by now as he was kissed again and again. The treatment made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like he had just swallowed one of those Meow-Beasts. Karkat kissed him back slowly, blushing like crazy.

Gamzee kissed him fully on the lips. He lightly chuckled and parted their lips. "Bro, you're all sorts of red." He kissed Kar's cheeks. "I dig it."

Karkat blushed even more and clutched Gamzee's shirt "Dont say shit like that.." He mumbled, burrowing his face into the larger's chest. "Seriously, it's all sappy.."

"I thought you liked romcoms," the clown muttered as he wrapped his arms around the smaller troll. Woah... fucker was WARM! He snuggled closer, via pulling Kar closer since Kar was on a counter, but nuzzled him none the less.

"Yeah but.. Ohh shut up and kiss me, dumbass.." He muttered, parting his lips expectantly, closing his eyes and tilting his face up at the dumb fucker.

Gamzee smiled and looked down at the waiting lips. Oh how easy it would to do something. But his lips were on the others before he could really think of anything truly hilarious. He took Kar's adorable face in his hands and kissed him with all his heart.

Karkat smiled and wrapped his arm around Gamzee slowly, shuffling up to where he was somewhat the same height. He laced his hand through that wild hair and tugged him closer, though only gently, not wanting to force the other into anything he didnt want.

Wow, Gamzee had no idea kissing was this good. Shifting one hand into Karkat's hair, he lightly copied the other, pulling him closer. Kar was so soft...

A light moan escaped Karkat's lips and he pulled back instantly, covering his mouth with a hand, eyes wide and shocked, cheeks flaring with color. "I-I'm sorry! I-.. I didn't mean t-too." He yelped indignantly.

Interest flashed in the clowns eyes. Interest, and the need to make Kar do that again. He pulled down Karkat's arms perhaps a little too aggressively and slid his fingers into the short black locks, tangling them, and then pulling Karkat to him. Their lips crushed together, Gamzee kissing passionately.

Karkat moaned again, though this time a little bit louder. His cheeks blushed profusely and he shuddered slightly.

The sound made Gamzee whimper a little and kiss heavier until he needed to take a breath. "Shit motherfucker..." He gasped.

"I-I'm sorry.. I don't mean to.." He apologized, eyebrows creasing distainfully. "I really am..."

"No bro... I like it." His rested his forehead on Karkat's and stared into the others eyes deeply. "A lot."

Karkat's eyes widened slightly and he bit his bottom lip, eyes darting everywhere but Gamzee. "W-why?.."  
"It's humiliating..."

"It's adorable as hell. And some other fuckin things."

"O-ohh.. " Karkat nodded and grinned cheerfully, rubbing noses with the other. "I hope you know how important you are to me..."

Gamzee chuckled. "I have a small idea."

Karkat pressed a gentle kiss on his lips and laughed. "I might even say that I'm flushed for you" he laughed.

Now it was Gamzee's turn to turn a bright color. "T-that's fuckin m-miraculous bro! I up... And feel the same!"

Karkat's eyes glinted with joy and glee. He laughed and smiled happily, kissing him passionately.

Gamzee chuckled and hugged him tightly, returning the kiss.

Karkat pulled him closer, licking his bottom lip gently.

Gamzee flinched heavily, letting out a little squeak/honk in surprise.

The other troll pulled back "I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to t-trigger you.." Great, now he was sounding like that idiot Kankri!

"N-naw, you just surprised me! I haven't kissed before, so I don't really know what I'm up and doin bro. But... I still like it." he winked shyly.

Karkat bit his bottom lip and kissed him again, reluctantly delving his tongue into the other's mouth.  
His hand hesitantly went up to stroke his horn.

Gamzee shyly touched their tounges together, the idea of using tounges never crossing his mind. At the such, he let out a ragged gasp, a massive shiver zipping its way up and down his spine. His eyes squeezed shut and he leaned heavily onto Karkat, kissing him heavily.

Karkat gasped and kissed back, having to tilt his head up slightly now because of the closeness. He ran the palm on his hand up and down the other's trolls' horns carefully.

Gamzee whimpered pathetically, trying to catch his breath.

Karkat eagerly wrapped his legs around the other's waist, sucking on the other's tongue gently and palming his horn. He hoped this wasn't to much to early.

He moaned openly for a second, only to bite his lip in surprise. "F-fuck Karkat... Shit feels all sorts of good..."

Karkat blushed upon hearing the sound. Ohh.. Well. That brought some dirty thoughts to mind. He rolled his body slightly, actually he shuddered but the first way sounded more manly.

Gamzee's hands slid down Karkat's body and onto his hips, holding them tightly. "F-fuck," he moaned again.

"D-do you want me to stop?" He asked, hand stopping in mid-stroke. "I-if Im going to fast.. "

Gamzee couldn't answer. His lips were too busy kissing Karkat's neck, nibbling and licking.

Karkat mewled softly and tilted his head back, allowing for the troll to have more room. He also shuddered at the action, the movement raking his body to almost grind against the other's

Gamzee growled into Karkat's neck and grabbed him by the waist and lifted him. Shoving his lips onto Karkat's and sliding his tounge in deep, he took them to the couch. He sat down on it and continued to kiss him.

Karkat moaned loudly at the sudden movement, he shuddered uncontrollably, groaning and mewling when his lips met his harshly.  
"G-gamzee... W-what are you..?"

"Thought you'd be more comfortable with your ass on some plush shit instead on some motherfuckin counter. I know I would be," he whispered into Karkat's ear, then nibbled the others ear. His hand finially reached up and stroked Kars sweet nubs.

Karkat gasped and moaned lewdly, head tilting upwards in the sound. "A-ahh!" He gasped, moaning at Gamzee.

Gamzee smirked, but his mood shifted suddenly to something softer. "I'm glad you're here Karbro." He stroked the others hair, practically googoo eyes.

Karkat's breathing was erratic and only one-forth of his eyes were visible. His lips were kiss-swollen and his cheeks were the brightest red. He panted slightly, trying to catch his breath.

"M-me too."

Gamzee hugged the other tightly, nuzzling his head into the others chest.  
Karkat smiled down at him, pressing sweet kisses into his head. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen... Do you know that?" He whispered into the other's ear.

"Aww shit bro!" His face was burning hot, bright fuckin purple. "I aint beautiful! I'm just some fucker in paint. Nothing in the gorgous about this."

"Yes, there is. God, I could stare at your for hours" he smiled, kissing the other's cheek and ear.

"S-seriously? N-now who's fuckin bein corny and shit..."

"I'm being serious. You're.. You're perfect."

"Man, if I was perfect I would have known to kiss you a hell of a lot sooner than this... And not need sopor to be chill in the day."

He frowned, licking the other troll's neck up to his cheek. "I think you're perfect" he whispered.

Gamzee blushed, and buried his face in Karkat's sweater. After a bit he mumbled, "Not as chill as you bro..."

"Don't you start" he chuckled, pressing kisses onto his horns.

Gamzee bit back his moans and muttered, "How's your hand?"

"Much better." He chuckled, smiling as he licked a horn, from base to tip, shuffling on his lap slightly.

Gamzee let out a long whimper. "Th-that doesn't answer my quest-question..."

"So?" Chuckled Karkat, taking the tip on one into his mouth, a hand wandering around Gamzee.

His breath caught in his throat, his hands suddenly clawing at the others hips.

Karkat's hand went down to overlap Gamzee's on his hip, rocking slightly against him. Karkat sucked on the horn gently, taking more of it into his mouth.

No way in hell was Gamzee able to stop the loud moan that escaped his lips.

Karkat released the horn with a small 'pop' and lowered himself back onto the other's lap, snickering.

"I have another question"

"Y-yah bro?"

"Do you wanna be matesprits?"

"I thought we already went over this. Hell fuckin yes."

Karkat grinned warmly and kissed hm sweetly, "I love you.."

Gamzee just able tackled him to the sofa. "Love you motherfucker!"

Karkat giggled sweetly, wrapping two small arms around his neck, careful no to touch his back with the hurt appendage.

Gamzee honked happily, wildly, just too fuckin overjoyed by the day to even really talk normally.

Karkat searched him eyes briefly, then, closed his eyes and gently, almost as  
If it didnt happen, pressed a kiss on his lips

Honks loudly, happily.

He giggled and yawned suddenly

"G-Gamzee.. Can I stay here tonight?..."

"Tired bro?"

"Yeah.." He yawned softly, curling up into a little ball in the other's arms.

Gamzee shifted to the point there were extremely comfortable, and kissed Karkat's head lightly, wrapping his arms around him.

He flipped over to where he was facing Gamzee's chest and burrowed his face in it, inhaling his scent.

Gamzee chuckled softly and hugged Karkat tightly.

"I love you" he yawned cutely,

"Motherfuck you're adorable. Love you more Karkar."

"I honestly doubt that" he stated.

Karkat snuggled Into his chest warmly, smiling.

Gamzee stroked the others hair, lightly humming with his eyes shut.

The other troll shimmied up to the juggalo, pressing his lips to the others gently.

Gamzee kissed him back lightly. "You should sleep. Heal your hand an shit." he paused suddenly thinking heavily. "You... Want to sleep in my recoprecoon?"

"I-I... I'm good.. I like it here with you" he responded, mumbling closely to his ear.

"You could heal faster. And I could up and join you and shit."

"I like it here." He yawned "Besides, the longer I'm injured, the more time you get to spend 'Making me feel better'" He snickered lightly.

Gamzee chuckled and put his arm over his eyes.

Damn motherfucker was all sorts of cute. Gamzee finally had him in his grasp and the highblood was scared himself of what he would do.


	2. JohnKar Hurt

Ok, this is another one of my roleplays. I have decided that this will serious rise off 'One-Shots' A.K.A., any off my roleplays that I like. Most of them will probably by from Omegle. If you want to Roleplay sometime, message me!

Anyways, I, once again played Karkat.

Enjoy~

*Cough, Borderline buckets, Cough*

* * *

John leaned at the back of the door, sliding down the door him falling down and eventually falling and hugged his knees hiding his face in them. He was too afraid, too ashamed to open up. The question " why" stirred inside his head getting louder and louder.

"J-John.. " Karkat sniffled softly, his black eye gleaming in the crescent moon. "Y-.. You were the first person I came to.. I.. I'm sorry for disturbing you.. I-it's just.. That.. Dave.. He punched me.. " Karkat whispered through raking sobs.

He slowly opened the door his form slowly showing, a concerned look on his face. He looked at him he looked messed up. He was crying, blood splattering from his face, and overall just a whole mess. He slowly reached out for his face but stopped a few inches from it, afraid that he did touch him it will bring him pain.

"J-John.." Karkat gasped lowly, tears welling up in his eyes again and plopping down in the dirt. The boy's hand reached out for John's face and swiped the blood there. Ohh, god.. "John.." Karkat cried, throwing himself into his friend's arms.

" Karkat, what happened to you?" he asked slowly wrapping his arms around the harmed troll,, rubbing his back to calm down. " what happened to you?", " why did Dave do that to you?", " please stop crying" he wanted to say but instead he slowly lead him inside his house and set him on the nearby couch, sitting beside him.

Karkat's sobs bounced throughout the room as he hugged himself, shaking rapidly. "I-I.. I told Dave.. That.. I liked him.. And he just laughed.. And.. And he kissed Gamzee.. Infront of me, John.. He did it I-infront of me.." Karkat cried, tears soaking his grey skinny jeans. "And.. Dave.. Punched me.. I don't know why.. But he did... John.. It hurts.."

"Karkat, if this is over do you want me to talk to Dave? He was being a jerk." he stated placing the sobbing troll's head on his lap and let him continue sobbing caressing his hair to calm him down. " Karkat, I don't like it when you cry.' he said a small smile forming on his face looking at him.

"N-no.. I just want to die, John.. Would that make the pain g-go away?.. Dying?" Karkat whispered, closing his eyes as tears streamed from them, dropping off of long eyelashes onto the couch. "John.. It just hurts.." The boy whimpered softly, shuddering.

He sighed getting worried " I don't want you to die because I- " he cut himself off and sighed once more. "I'll get the first aid kit" he said slowly getting up. He made his way to another room but before he opened the door " Don't do anything" he said and went inside.

Karkat stayed quite, sobbing and shaking. He finally turned over to bury his face into the couch and screamed which turned into a pain-filled screech rip from his throat. "It hurts.." He whispered. "Ohh.. God, it hurts"

He opened the door and went back to Karkat sighing " Don't scream it'll make the pain do this for me." he practically begging at this stage. Slowly reaching out for Karkat's face, sliding a hand on his left cheek and wiped tears from his face with his thumb.

"I-I'm sorry.." Karkat mumbled, closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry.." He whimpered, shuddering under the gentle touch. He had never been touched like that.. Ever.. A hand shakily reached up to grasp John's and hold him there.

He smiled " do you feel better now ?" he asked wiping the blood off his face. When the blood was wiped off he started to wrap the injured area. " Karkat, promise me you won't ever cry again?" he asked still not letting go of his face.

"I-I can't lie to you, John.." The small boy shivered under the sudden coldness. "I just can't.." He repeated, tears welling up in his eyes again. Karkat wrapped his arms around the other boy and sobbed into his shoulder, repeating; "I'm sorry"

He sighed but smiled rubbing his back again " what can I do to make you feel better?" he asked holding his shoulders letting the troll see his grinning face. " I will do everything" he said waiting for the once grumpy troll's response.

"I want you." Karkat mumbled into John's shoulder softly, clutching the boy as if he would die if he let go. "I want the pain the go away." He added as somewhat of an after thought. The boy bit John's shoulder to prevent himself from screaming.

" If that's what you want. I will." he said ruffling his hair. He felt a pain sting his shoulder " Karkat, does it still hurt?" he asked trying to pull away from Karkat.

"It always hurts, John. My blood-pumper. It always hurts. I don't know w-why.. Or how.. But it just.. Stings.." He mumbled, pulling back and wiping splotches of blood from his mouth. He honestly didnt mean to bite THAT hard...

John quietly hissed and closed one of his eyes blood running from his shoulder. He was more worried about Karkat's condition than his. He slowly reached for  
Karkat while his other hand clutched his shoulder trying to stop the bleeding.

"I-I'm sorry.." He gaped, closing his eyes. "I'm horrible.. I-I know.." The boy added, biting his hand. "B-but.. John.. I-.. I'm sorry." Karkat slumped as if he was defeated and sighed under his breath. Why couldn't he just fucking say it?!

" Say what Karkat?" he asked a smile on his face. " It's okay if you hurt me accident or not. I accepted you remember."He slowly bent down to his height pulling his closer to him. " Do one thing for me?" he requested.

"A-anything.." Karkat croaked pitifully, tears streaming down his face. Did he have to hurt everyone he loved!? The boy's breathing got heavier as he neared John slightly, and he hoped that the other boy wouldn't notice.

" Karkat, smile for me."You know I hate it when you cry just try it will make me really happy. I promise that no one will hurt you again. Heck, I would even die just to save you. Now smile" he finally finished.

That was it? A smile? Karkat never smiled, not even for.. For Dave.. But John wasnt Dave. Karkat scowled before cracking a faint, saddened smile. Then, he crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Ohh god, this was heaven.

" Finally" he thought as he kissed back he didn't care if Karkat's sharp teeth is bruising him and he also ignore the pain that continues to sting his shoulder. As long as Karkat was smiling he will too for the sake of him.

"I-I'm sorry" he mumbled, refusing to pull away. Because.. If he did.. Then John would disappear from his grasp forever. So, he kept kissing hm; teeth biting his lower lip.

He chuckled opening his mouth slightly. " I won't vanish Karkat" he said in between the bruising lip to lip contact with the mutant troll. He reassured that he won't vanish but pulling him closer.

Karkat swung his hands around John's neck swiftly and straddled him. What? It was a lot more comfortable then their previous position after all. "P-promise?" He mumbled, pulling back and searching his eyes for an answer.

He looked at his eyes and gave him a small nod " I would die for you, y'know" he grinned and cutely rubbed noses with his new partner. " Do you feel better now, Karkat?" he asked once again expecting a " yes" from his question this time.

"Yeah.." He mumbled, blushing madly by now. He then delved back into another kiss, licking his partners lower lip gently. "J-John.. You don't hate me, do you?" He muttered softly.

" If I hated You I wouldn't kiss you now would I? " he grinned and stayed stubborn not opening his mouth. He wanted to see what Karkat would do about this slowly pinned him on the wall.

A low gasp could be heard as his back hit the wall and he continued to try and force John's mouth open. Suddenly, he got an idea; "Mmph!" He groaned suddenly. 'Power of seduction' he cackled in his mind.

" That's cute Karkat. But how far can you go?" he asked smirking. " Do you want me to dominate?" he asked now biting his lower lip. " Just tell me" he said ans he pinned you harder.

A real groan now escaped his lips. What? This wasn't the John he knew.. But.. He felt that.. He liked Sexy John. "I-Ahh!" He moaned softly as John bit his lip.

" Open Karkat or do you want me to open it for you?" he asked looking straight into his eyes." I heard that" he grinned " Answer Karkat or I won't go easy on you" he warned lowering his hand on his tiny frame.

Karkat squeezed his eyes shut, clamping his mouth shut in the process. A shiver raked his body as John's hands armed himself,. "Ahh.." He moaned loudly, blushing.

" We'll do this the hard way then." he chuckled as he pulled away he looked at him and placed his chin on the troll's shoulder hot breathes coming from his mouth " I warned you, Karkat. You know what they say right curiosity killed the cat for now the kitty will know what that really means."

Karkat shuddered gently at his breath and nodded quickly. "John.. W-why did you stop kissing.. M-me?" He asked quietly, his eyes darting everywhere but the boy n front of him.

" Karkat, why don't you look at me?" he asked chuckling. "Is it because you're scared? I know that you want something else Karkat. I can feel you shudder and you're face is so red right now. Now tell me what you want from me? Don't worry I won't deny." he stopped waiting for the shuddering troll to answer.

"I-I.. I wanna be matesprits.. John.. W-will you be my matesprit?" Karkat sputtered, his blood-pumper almost beating out of the small boy's chest. "Please?" He croaked afterwards, not-so-elegantly shivering under every light touch John rewarded him with.

" Yes, I will " he said finally putting the troll away from his misery and stepped back, watching him shiver lightly. " You look really adorable" he gave a small giggle and place both his hands on his shoulders " happy?"

"Y-yeah.. I am" Karkat nodded happily and smiled. Really, smiled for once. A low groan of anticipation escaped his lips from the friendly touch. Great, now he just sounded like a needy little bitch.

" Karkat, you're smiling!" a glow was seen in John's eyes as he jumped slightly of happiness. " I love it when you smile." he said no sarcasm whatsoever in his voice as he tackle hugged the poor troll.

A gasp puffed from his mouth as he laughed along with his frien- Err, Matesprit. Suddenly, a wave of love came crashing down over the troll and he giggled, burrowing his face into John's larger chest. "I love you" he said absently.

" I do too Karkat. Are you still thinking about Dave?" he asked worry slipping from his voice. " Are you still afraid that he'll hurt you again?" he placed his hands beside the troll's shoulders positioned on top of him. Seriousness in his eyes.

He had forgotten about Dave, actually, until now. Tears threatened to well up in his eyes. So, in order to keep from crying again, he just reached up, muttered "Shut up." And kissed him.

" Oh Karkat" was his last words as a familiar pair of lips and sharp teeth his. " Karkat, I'm happy that you're back to normal. He kissed back gently feeling the bandage on Karkat's head. " I never want him to have one of these again." he thought to himself just letting the troll have his time with him.

Karkat nodded his agreement and kissed him roughly. Well? What did you expect? Trolls were used to a rough and fast mating ritual, Karkat especially, since Sollux never really LOVED him.

He chuckled but frowned " What do you mean?" he asked " Did something else happen to you? I'm worried about your condition, Karkat. If something did happen please tell me." he said eager to know.

"Ahh.. N-no.." He grumbled. Ohh, god.. No.. He couldn't find out about.. THAT. he hoped that John wouldn't pay attention to the bite-shaped scars on his chest.

" Karkat, trust me I won't get mad about anything YOU say" he said smiling trying to get the troll to speak up. " Tell me, pleeeeaaaasseeee" he whined.

Karkat scowled and sat back. OBVISOULY, the human didnt want to kiss him.. "Nothing happened, okay?" He muttered acidly. "Just.. Some bad memories"

" Do you want to talk about them?" he asked. He really did care for karkat that's why he wanted to know but Karkat will be Karkat and won't tell him. "

"Not really..." He muttered lowly, one could basically see the damn holding back the tears cracking again. Ohh god, why did John have to ask so many questions and not just fucking.. Fuck him!? That's what Sollux did! That's what Sollux said had to happen; 'for the greater good!'

" Karkat, you're my matesprite, right? I won't just use you for my amusement and leave you like trash." he reassured him. " If you don't want to talk about it then I won't force you." he stated and wrapped his arms around Karkat's small frame from behind.

"Thanks.." He nodded again and leaned into the embrace. Is this what it felt like to be loved? To feel all gooey and gross inside? Sollux always said that 'Love' didnt exist, but Karkat was starting to doubt that now.

" You know I haven't seen you smile before especially when we first met. You we're always getting mad at me." he cutely sticked his tounge out and nuzzled into Karkat's neck.

"I-I'm sorry.." He groaned at the sudden contact. Holy fuck, this guy knew how to make someone turn into a slut in 2.5 fucking seconds! "J-John.."

He looked up " Yes, Karkat?" he had that same idiotic expression on his face. " Did I do something wrong?" he asked as he tilted his head.

"Fuck.. No.." He breathed, eyes squeezed closed as he panted. What the fuck was up with him!? "John.. J-just.. " he began, once again, chocking on his own words.

He tilted his head and pouted " Karkat, tell me " he whined looking straight at his face. " Karkat, why are you stuttering? Are you cold?"

He cracked open an eye, but just barely, gathered what was left of his pride and said; "I swear to fucking god, Egbert, if you don't start kissing me or something, I'm going to fuck the living day lights out of you" he breathed.

" Ahhh, you like me" he giggled and cupped your face and slowly leaned in a few inches from karkat's lips. He smiled " hey karkat". That was his last words before his lips crashed into his, kissing his slowly.


End file.
